


imagine me and you

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Object Penetration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara really shouldn't be distracted while on guard duty. Unfortunately, Kasius can be very distracting.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	imagine me and you

**Author's Note:**

> for the square "object penetration"

Sinara tried her best to remain focused on the task at hand but it was awfully hard not to get distracted with Kasius standing so close. She had yet to figure out which one of them had the wrong notions about what constituted appropriate personal space. And she didn’t really want to complain either way.

All the little touches were quite nice.

She’d mostly gotten used to his hand settling on her lower back while they walked or stood together talking. Now, however, his hand had moved from her back to her hip as he had shifted closer to show her something on the holodeck, his chest very nearly pressed against her back as he followed possible paths along the map with a long finger.

He had nice hands, she thought, soft and warm and always moving when he talked. Not the one on her hip, though. That had stayed right where it was for a few minutes now. The gentle pressure of it somehow made yet another long night much more bearable. The warmth of it was slowly spreading into her whole body.

It felt good. It would feel even better without the layer of clothes between their skin. His fingers could freely explore, could make her forget any consideration about what was or was not inappropriate.

“What do you think?”Kasius asked.

She only just managed not to jump at the sudden reminder that she wasn’t supposed to stand around daydreaming.

 _If I turned my head I could lick your jaw and see if you taste as good as you smell,_ was what she was thinking. But of course he was asking about the plan he had just outlined.

The plan she had not heard a word of because she’d been too busy watching his fingers rather than the route they were mapping out, mentally mapping the path they could draw down her stomach.

She jabbed her finger at a random corridor he had not touched in his own explanation.“What of this one?”

She could only hope the question wasn’t completely out of place or idiotic.

Kasius stepped back to properly look at her; she felt the loss of his touch far too keenly. She tilted her head as if her meaning ought to be obvious.

He scrutinised the map, arms crossed now, fingers tapping an impatient rhythm. His lips were moving soundlessly and she wanted to catch the lower between her teeth, bite down just a little, perhaps make him moan and -

“Oh!” He turned back to her, grasping her shoulders.“The vents! Of course, why didn’t I think of it? The outer rings haven’t been renewed since the collapse but we wouldn’t know if someone had taken that on themselves.”

“There you go,”she teased, as if she’d actually spotted the weakness in the castle walls, and not just her own weakness for this soft fool.

“What would I do without you?”Kasius said.

And then, so suddenly it was over before she could think to react, he kissed her.

It was just a brief brush of his lips against hers. It was completely casual. It kept her frozen in place even as Kasius headed to the door.

He paused in the doorway, a small frown of confusion quickly giving way to a smile.“I can go talk to Father alone. You see if you notice something else, my dear.”

Sinara nodded and he left.

Once alone, she took a few deep breaths. They were not anywhere near as calming as she had hoped.

She’d gotten used to her agitation around Kasius, mostly. She’d certainly gotten used to getting herself off to the thought of him. The last few days had left her no time for that.

Any moment that wasn’t spent on food, sleep or showers was filled with trying to make sense of and put an end to the recent burst of attacks against the capital by an hitherto unknown group. There were too many possibilities to be sure of anything: rebels, a faction that felt slighted, an old enemy who had regrouped… the list went on.

None of the options was good; each of them brought its own set of troubles. Whatever the case, she needed to get a grip on herself. She was Kasius’ guard, there to protect him. A duty that could well be jeopardised by her allowing herself to become distracted, especially by something as silly as touches he meant nothing by.

She glanced to the door, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. She and Kasius were the only ones with the access code to his office. Any meeting with his father always kept him a long while. Not enough to get to her room and back without him noticing she was gone, probably. But enough time to tackle the problem.

She settled in his desk chair, her arousal somewhat damped by how ridiculous she felt about the whole situation. There was no saying when she’d next get the chance, though, so she pulled down the zipper on her shirt and started kneading her breasts.

It took little for her need to push down any thought of the inappropriateness of what she was doing, her body too desperate to get what she wanted, even if she had to make do with her own hands. She pinched her nipples, wishing for Kasius’ touch instead, for his lips and tongue to tease her, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin ever so lightly.

She slid a hand into her pants, letting out a moan of relief, of anticipated relief. She rubbed firm circles on her clit, other hand still playing with her breasts. Her body ached for more.

She barely hesitated when her eyes landed on the paperweight on the desk in front of her. It was unnecessary, with all relevant documents digital anyway. More importantly: It was long and slim and smooth, and right there for the taking.

She’d already crossed any reasonable line anyway. She quickly kicked her pants and panties off, running the tip of the paperweight over her pussy, grinding against her clit. Her eyes fluttered shut as she started easing it into her pussy.

The sound of the door didn’t immediately register; and neither did the sight before him register fo Kasius.“Father wasn’t available but I told Krenyk and he says -”

He broke off. Her eyes snapped open.

Kasius was frozen and so was Sinara.

At least the door closed automatically behind him, so he was the only witness to her humiliation. She didn’t dare move a muscle, somehow, as if anything might be worse than one hand at her tits and the other unmistakably between her legs. 

Her mouth opened and closed in a futile search for words.

Even if she had the wherewithal to come up with an explanation, it would be useless, because Kasius was utterly ridiculous and that meant his desk was entirely made of glass because he liked the look of it. It hid absolutely nothing. Her spread legs weren’t helping matters, certainly.

Kasius took a few uncertain steps closer. Sinara just stared at him. She couldn’t believe she’d ruined everything. Just because he was kind and somehow that made her so wet she just had to fuck herself at the worst possible moment.

“May I?”Kasius said.

She was too hazy with want and shame to make sense of the question. He sounded oddly hopeful, though, and she just nodded. Hopeful was good. Hopeful meant he might not dismiss her as his guard.

He knelt between her spread legs, slowly running his hands up her inner thighs, then up her stomach, to her breasts, touch gentle yet firm and somehow all she imagined but better. One hand trailed back down, fingers meeting hers where she was still holding the paperweight.

There was want in his eyes but a question too. Sinara nodded again and relinquished the paperweight to him. He eased it into her pussy near torturously slowly, head leaning against her leg as he watched it disappear inch by inch between her glistening folds. He pulled back out just as slow, until only the very tip was still in her, then in again. He kept up the languid pace, seemingly utterly entranced by the sight, occasionally reaching up to pinch her nipples or squeeze her tits, thumb rubbing circles on her clit, not with enough pressure to tip her over the edge, just enough to keep her breathless and whimpering.

“You’re so fucking wet,”he said, the paperweight fully sheathed in her, letting her grind against his fingers holding it in place. He kissed her inner thigh.“I’d love to know what you were thinking about, darling.”

She didn’t answer right away, not sure if the words were even meant to be answered. Surely he already knew. Surely it was obvious.

His tongue drew patterns up her thigh; he started fucking her a little faster. The sound of the paperweight filling her pussy was deliciously obscene.

“I can hardly imagine what has you so desperate,”Kasius said. His eyes were so dark she knew she wasn’t alone in that desperation. He flicked his thumb against her clit.“Whatever it was, I suppose I should be glad for it.”

She moaned, dropping her head back, her hips moving in time with his thrusts, her breath coming in gasps. She was almost there.

“You,”she confessed, eyes screwed shut. She couldn’t look at him for this. It was too intimate, even with him fucking her with his own damn paperweight.“I was thinking about you.”

He stopped moving and she whined.

Then the paperweight was gone, her pussy twitching at the sudden emptiness, another whine escaping her, somehow more desperate than the last.

She opened her eyes. She had to deal with this eventually.

Kasius was staring at her in awe; he raised the paperweight to his lips, tongue darting out to drag along the length of it.“You taste as good as I imagined.”

She had barely processed those words when his mouth was already on her, licking and sucking her clit. She buried her fingers in his hair, other hand grasping at the edge of the desk so hard her knuckles went pale. He reached up to roll a nipple between thumb and forefinger and she came crashing apart.

Kasius pulled back just long enough to lift her leg onto his shoulder, sliding the paperweight back into her, mouth back on her clit. He was fucking her faster and harder, his free hand stroking along her side tenderly, the contrast just making it better. Sinara shuddered and moaned her pleasure until it got too overwhelming; she tugged on his hair and he moved back, easing the paperweight out of her. It was shining with her arousal and so were his lips and chin.

He was smiling at her sweetly, the same way he did when he made her laugh or she leaned in to whisper some secret jibe to him.

She slid out of the chair to join him on the floor, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. She came away smiling, too.

“Anything like you imagined?”he teased.

She kissed him again before answering,“Better, but there’s more I imagined.”

“You’ll have to show me,”Kasius said - and then sighed when the alarms started blaring.“Though not now, it seems. The intruders need dealing with first.”

“Then I’d best go kill them quickly,”Sinara decided.

Kasius chuckled, pecked her lips, and fished her panties out from under the desk.“I always like your plans, darling.”


End file.
